


What the Fates Had In Mind (Do You Wanna Be Mine?)

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Car Sex, Crossdressing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Sex, Sex Work, Sugar Baby AU, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: Anduin's struggling to make rent and expenses as a student after moving out of his dad's house and decides to become a sugar baby. He expects awkward dates and mediocre sex. He doesn't expect to match with his dad, much less fall for him. or: In which Varian is a little dumb and Anduin is bad at making good decisions.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. that desperate need in the devotee

**Author's Note:**

> This idea possessed me, I wrote 4500 words in one sitting and I am not even sorry. This is the first part, there will definitely be a second. Responsible parties know who they are...

Anduin tapped his fingers nervously against the table’s surface as he snuck another glance at the door to the small restaurant. He’s been admittedly less afraid of this date when he’d prepared for it, but now that he was here, sitting in the chair all dolled up with his hair styled he couldn’t help but feel like everyone in the nearby vicinity could tell he wasn’t really a woman. Which... honestly was ridiculous to be afraid of, given that he passed as _male_ only one time out of ten and was so frequently misgendered as femme there was no doubt he’d be able to pull it off for a date and yet...

He was disturbed from his anxious spiral by his date walking through the door. His heart stopped. His lungs felt like they were on fire. For a single, terrifying moment he thought perhaps he’d died and gone to hell, and then for another, pathetic moment he wished he had as none other than his own damn father walked through the door wearing exactly what his date had said he’d be wearing. Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh no, no, no, no, no. He was going to get caught so damn fast and this was going to be so awkward and there was no way he wasn’t going to be forced to move back home and--

“Daphne?”

Anduin jerked his head up to meet Varian’s eyes and found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Damn, not even an ounce of recognition in his eyes, and even more alarming than that was the interest he found there instead. After a moment, he unstuck his tongue and managed a coy smile, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“That’s me. You must be Ian?” he replied in a voice softened and raised in the way he’d practised for hours at home.

“Yes,” Varian replied simply, taking a seat, “You seemed a little stuck there when I first approached, is everything alright?”

Of course he’d noticed. Anduin cursed himself and searched for some excuse before realizing the truth was probably better, or at least something close to it. “It’s simply... your scar is nearly identical to one my dad has. It startled me.”

“Really? That’s fascinating. I’m surprised another person shares such a strange marking like that, though I do suppose you and my son have the same beauty mark on your foreheads,” Varian replied with a bit of a laugh, as if it was simply a fun little fact and not evidence that he was sitting across the table from said child, “Can’t believe I found someone else with that same mark. Must be fate.”

For a brief moment, Anduin wondered if his dad had anything other than air inside his head. “Yeah, must be,” he drawled, scrambling to find another way to tell him who he was without outright saying it, “So, Ian, what do you do? I’m just a boring Pre-Med student myself but I’m sure you’ve got an interesting profession!”

“Oh I’m not so sure,” Varian replied with a humble shrug, “I’m a lawyer, partly retired, and I partially own my own self-defence gym.”

Anduin couldn’t help a small snort. “I think that counts as more than interesting! Don’t be so hard on yourself. Was opening a gym always one of your passions? I know someone who always wanted one and even struggled for years at a job he was good at but hated in order to make enough to do it.”

“Oh it was always a passion of mine. My son was very supportive of me leaving my job part time to get the gym going and even worked there when he used to live at home. You have a friend who did the same thing? How did it go for him?” Varian asked, and Anduin was glad to have another shot to hint at who he was.

“Not a friend but my dad, actually. And, would you know, I helped him by running the desk for a while before I moved out to go to school too!”

“Huh, it sounds like you and I already seem to know one another!” Varian joked, completely oblivious, and Anduin wanted to die. How was this man a world class lawyer and entrepreneur again?

“Sounds like, yeah,” Anduin chuckled awkwardly. “So Ian, other than the gym what do you like to do in your spare time?”

“Well... it’s a little embarrassing for me but I really like to dance. I haven’t in, well, in a very long time but I’d really like to start dancing again,” he replied, looking down at the table abashed and something in Anduin’s heart clenched.

He liked to dance? He’d never mentioned that, not once. Nor had Anduin ever seen the man dancing. Perhaps he was lying to seem more interesting, but if so he was damn good at it because most of the time his lies were about as believable as a romcom. So that meant Varian really did like to dance and had been hiding it from him for some reason. Pushing away the hurt for a later time, preferably one when he’d had too much to drink, he realized he should probably, you know, say something.

“Oh I don’t think you should be embarrassed at all! There’s nothing a girl like me finds more intriguing than a man that loves to dance,” Anduin finally got out, and wondered at his own self-gendering given he’d been intent on telling Varian who he was, “Perhaps you could take me some time? Though I should confess I don’t really know how.”

“You never learned as a kid? Though I do suppose it’s a little sexist of me to assume all girls took dance classes, isn’t it?” Varian rubbed the back of his neck and Anduin couldn’t stop the pleased giggle that left his lips.

“Perhaps a little, though to be fair most of the girls I know took at least _some_ ballet. No, I was more of an archery and horses kind of kid. Probably the whole obsessed with Apollo and Aphrodite thing, honestly,” he said with a shrug and a bit of a laugh at the recollection of his childhood.

At that, Varian squinted at him, and Anduin could almost hear the gears turning in his head. With a sudden dread pooling in his stomach, he knew that Varian was figuring it out and for some reason he wanted anything but that to happen. Before he could do anything rash, though, Varian seemed to snap out of it with a snort and threw him a lopsided (and extremely attractive) grin.

“You know it’s weird, you really remind me of someone and I’m starting to think maybe fate really did bring us together like this,” Varian said, voice oh so soft in that way that Anduin knew meant he was thinking of Tiffin and he blushed at the comparison without meaning to. “You know, Daphne, I would be happy to teach you to dance. I’m best at the salsa but I know a few other styles if you’d prefer.”

“Oh! I’ve always wanted to learn to salsa, actually. This is perfect!” And he wasn’t lying, he _had_ always wanted to learn, though he hadn’t thought he’d get the opportunity by taking a dive into sex work and accidentally matching with his own dad.

“Perhaps our next date when I have you to myself and I can show you some moves,” Varian replied, grin sly and eyes dark and oh, Anduin really shouldn’t find that as hot he did but _here he was anyway._

_Say no,_ the sane part of his brain said, _Tell him you’re sorry but you’re not interested. Tell him he reminds you too much of your dad and you can’t do it. Just say_ something _that will turn him off seeing you again._

“I’d like that very much.” _Damn it._ “I... I really do think fate brought us together.” _Nope, that’s not it either._ “Not to sound impatient or anything and I know we just got here and haven’t even ordered but... presuming this all goes well, I’m available on Saturdays if you are?”

Anduin wanted to kick himself. What was that? What the fuck had happened? He had intended with every ounce of his heart to tell him no, to get up and walk out and yet here he was, making plans with the man. Worse yet, the downright lascivious grin Varian was making in response to his eagerness was doing nothing to cool the heat that was pooling in his guts. Oh, this was going to end so badly, but fuck if it wasn’t going to be worth it anyway.

“I’m free on Saturdays, yeah, it’s my one day off. So, Daphne, what are you into in--”

He coughed and sat up as the server came up to the table. “Hi there, thank you for your patience, we’re a little understaffed tonight. What can I get you two to eat?”

Anduin realized he hadn’t even looked at the menu, and quickly grabbed it and skimmed the vegetarian section and picked a rice bowl while Varian was picky about how he liked his steak. Once Varian was done with his very detailed instructions, which Anduin would never admit he found deeply endearing, he ordered for himself and asked for a refill on his peppermint tea. He figured keeping his breath fresh just in case wouldn’t hurt.

He kicked himself again. This was his literal, actual _father_ he was having dinner with, not some John he was hoping to make a few bucks with, he wasn’t going to be doing anything with him except giving him a hug before he headed home... right? Meeting the man’s eyes across the table he knew somewhere in his gut that, no, that was not right, not in the least.

From that point on dinner was a simple affair, the food was good and Varian only made one remark about his steak which was so unusual Anduin wondered for a moment if this wasn’t, in fact, his dad but someone who simply looked nearly identical to him. They ate in peace and comfortable quiet, the bustle of the restaurant around them completely insignificant, and Anduin occasionally found himself feeling bold enough to slip a foot from one of his heels and run it up Varian’s calf under the table. The searing look he got in response would fuel his alone time for nights or maybe even weeks to come, if itwasn’t replaced by newer images by then.

As some point also Anduin found that he cared less and less that this was his dad. Somehow that information grew increasingly insignificant the more the man flirted, the more he looked at him like he wanted to take him over the very table they ate at for the whole world to see, the more he saw a side of him that he’d never seen before. And the worst part was that he could tell he wasn’t alone – Varian was falling for him right back and if they weren’t careful this was going to be not one but _many_ messes to clean up later.

When they’d finished their meals and their drinks and Varian had payed like the gentleman he was they stood and walked toward the door, arm in arm. Weird, how quickly that sort of affection had developed between them, especially given that Varian had no idea who he was. As they stood outside, a few yards from the restaurant door, Varian pulled something from his pocket and slipped it into Anduin’s hand.

“For you, for your time here and to show you I’m serious about this. It’s up to you, of course, whether we continue from this point on, but I want to show you that I value you and your time,” he explained softly as they stood there, probably looking like they were waiting for a cab, “Now, do you have a way home?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna grab the bus,” Anduin replied, thoughts reeling a little at the feeling of bills pressed into his palm. They’d discussed money already, how much Anduin wanted per date, how he preferred to be payed, whether this would ever change to a different sort of weekly paid arrangement instead of pay per date, and yet despite Varian’s generosity he found himself nonetheless surprised by being handed money to show his sincerity.

“I can call you a cab if you’d prefer? It’s rather cold out and you’re wearing heels.” Varian looked worriedly at Anduin’s mostly-bare feet and Anduin’s heart melted once again and his kindness.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. I live very close to my bus stop and I brought sneakers in my bag,” he replied, tapping the large messenger bag he’d brought with himself.

“More prepared than I would have been, that’s for sure,” Varian joked, then stepped away, taking his warmth with him, “I’ll head out myself, then. Enjoy the rest of your evening and please do let me know when you’ve made up your mind.”

With that, he brought one of Anduin’s hands to his lips to lay a kiss on his knuckles then, like he hadn’t just performed the absolute height of romance, he walked off toward wherever he’d parked. Heart hammering in his chest, Anduin wobbled to his bus stop and waited for his own ride home.

By the next afternoon he felt like he was buzzing with the need to text Varian and confirm that he did want to make this arrangement with him, but he’d been told to give it 24 hours and so he did, trying desperately to claw back the clarity or sanity to deny the man. Unfortunately, Varian had charms to match his good looks and now that they’d been turned on Anduin, even unknowingly, he didn’t think he had the power to resist. He stalked around his dorm, much to the evident displeasure of his roommate Taelia, who passive-aggressively asked if he wanted to go for a walk every time she left her room to make tea. Eventually the clock ticked past 8pm and Anduin had a text sent to Varian confirming he wanted to continue seeing him before the clock hit 8:01.

– Glad to hear you’re still interested – Varian replied.

Then, not a moment later, – And you’re good at following instructions. I like that ;) –

Well, fuck him running apparently his dad was a dom and fuck if the thought of letting him order him around wasn’t arousing as all hell.

– Oh really? Well, it’s a good thing I like a man that can order me around. – Anduin flirted back, then added, – Though I’m not always so well behaved. –

He was... sexting... his dad. Somehow, the knowledge of this was entirely irrelevant to the fact that Varian’s replies made him want to hide in his room and take some time to himself, which is exactly what he did. Of course, that meant not texting Varian back for a little while, and after he’d left him on read for a few minutes as he got out a toy and lube and started to undress he heard the buzz of his phone and checked it only to see another text notification from Varian.

– Too much? Or do you wanna call me and show me how much you want that? – the text read and Anduin could tell he was soaking his boxers. God help him, he was looking for his wireless headphones before he even knew what he was doing.

The line rang on Varian’s end, and Anduin was grateful for the no-questions-asked burner Valeera had acquired for him that would hide his identity from his dad. Before that thought had time to sink in, though, the line clicked and he heard shuffling on the other side before a gruff “hello?” came through.

“Hey daddy,” he said in the femme voice he’d practised, then instantly cringed at the words, “Sorry that just kinda came out.”

On the other line, Varian groaned. “Don’t apologize, baby, it was hot. You can keep calling me that if you’d like.”

“O-okay,” he whimpered as he slicked the dildo he’d taken out as well as himself with lube, “Wish this toy was you, daddy.”

Varian chuckled, a deep sound that made Anduin shake at the sheer masculinity of it. “Yeah baby? And what are you doing with that toy hmm? What do you wish I was doing to you?”

“Wish-- ah!” Anduin moaned as he slid down on the toy from where he was kneeling above it, “Want you in me, want to feel your cock inside me. Fuck, I wanna-- ah, I wanna ride you.”

“That so?” Varian asked, his voice breathy and deep in a way that told Anduin exactly what he was doing. “I bet you have a tight little pussy don’t you, kitten?”

Anduin whimpered. Whether it was the pet name or the fact that he’d fully sunk onto the dildo and could feel it pressing into his cervix he wasn’t sure, but his head was spinning and he was very sure he’d never felt this good while touching himself in the past. He didn’t even have words left, so he just whined into his headset as he started to bounce on the dildo, feeling emboldened by the way Varian groaned and encouraged him on the other side of the call. God it was good, the low sounds Varian made fuelling his own mewls as he continued to rock and grind and fuck himself on what he was definitely imagining was Varian’s cock.

“Touch yourself, kitten. I wanna hear you come,” Varian instructed and Anduin’s whole body felt electric at the thought.

He brought his hand between his legs to play with his clit and couldn’t help the gasping whine that was probably a little too loud to be respectful to his roommate. “I’m... I’m touching myself for you daddy. It feels so good.”

“Yeah that’s it, good girl. Come on, you can come for me can’t you?” Varian asked, authority still lacing his words in a way that made the question undeniably an order.

“Y-yes sir,” Anduin managed to gasp out before his voice was lost to a long, reedy moan as he came harder than he had in his life.

His whole world focused to the feeling of his fingers on his clit and the dildo inside him and, most importantly, the panting groans coming from Varian as the man presumably touched himself. As he was coming down, it seemed that Varian was working up and Anduin couldn’t help the sudden overwhelming desire to make him come.

“Daddy?” Anduin asked as he slowed his pace to a near-halt, savouring the lingering pleasure of riding the dildo in his afterglow, “Was I good daddy? Can I get a treat?”

“Yeah, kitten, so good. What do you want? I’ll give you anything.” Varian sounded close, his voice all but a growl and his breath coming heavy and quick.

“I wanna hear you come. Please daddy?” Anduin asked, hoping the pout in his voice did it for Varian.

Varian groaned, loud and long and rough, and Anduin could feel heat pooling between his legs again at the sound of it. He sounded downright divine when he came, and Anduin wanted nothing more than to hear that growled into his ear while Varian came inside him. For a time the call was nothing but them breathing, and when Varian finally broke the peace by chuckling, Anduin couldn’t help but feel oddly at home.

“That was fun, kitten, let’s hope you’re equally willing to play on Saturday,” Varian said, voice still deep and rough from his orgasm and sounding all the sexier for it.

“I’ll do my best not to play with myself too much until then, then,” Anduin replied, feeling coy. When Varian groaned in reply, he knew he’d hit his mark.

“If you do I want photos, or a call, or a video,” Varian growled with something hot and possessive lacing his voice, then added, “If you’re comfortable with that, of course.”

Anduin chuckled. “I can think of nothing hotter than you being the only person allowed to make me or instruct me to come, including myself, but I appreciate you checking that boundary.”

Varian made a noise like he’d been punched, and Anduin grinned. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me, kitten. How about this, don’t touch yourself until I see you on Saturday and I’ll give you something extra. You game?”

Heat pooled in his guts as he rose off the toy and deposited it to the side. “I’m very game. I’ll be such a good little kitten for you, daddy. I promise.”

“Good girl.” Varian then made a slight scrambling noise and Anduin thought he vaguely heard someone on the other end of the line. “Sorry, I gotta go. You be good and I’ll see you Saturday.”

Huh. That was weird. Presumably at this time Varian would have been home and settled in for the evening but apparently he was either still at work, or had a house guest he’d forgotten about. Well, whatever it was it wasn’t nearly so interesting as thinking about the evidently substantial crossover between Varian’s kinks and his own and just how much fun he was going to have on Saturday. With that knowledge buzzing through his brain, he cleaned up and grabbed a bite to eat before settling in to catch up on his latest favourite podcast and, eventually, sleep.


	2. that made him turn around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday arrives and Anduin finally goes on his second date with Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... the horniest fucking chapter of anything... I have ever written... holy shit... enjoy at your own peril

Thursday and Friday came and went with little fanfare. Well, little fanfare but how hard it was for his 20-year-old self to keep his hands out of his pants, especially with all of Varian’s flirty messages and not one but three dick picks that made his mouth water. He responded in kind with a very risque picture of him in his favourite lacy bra, one of his bare breasts, and one of his cunt, spread and visibly wet though untouched. He also seemed to find himself on the phone with Varian far too regularly, and on one occasion had to ask Varian to stop dirty talking him lest he break his promise and touch himself. Gods help him but it was hard to keep his hands to himself when Varian was so very good at being everything he wanted in a partner.

What made those two days a little bit less than fun, however, was that Varian decided to text his son as well, to check up on him and confirm he had no intention of coming out to the house over the weekend. Good of him to check, really, but Anduin figured at the very least he wouldn’t be accidentally walking in on anything he didn’t want to see, and tried to deny the spike of jealousy that shot through him at the thought of Varian fucking a random twenty-something instead of him. Not wanting to look into that feeling too deeply, he simply replied to his dad that he was busy with Taelia doing stuff around the flat and wouldn’t be making it out.

Eventually, Saturday arrived and Anduin agreed to meet Varian at the bus station not to far from the house for a pick up and agreed that, just this once, take out would serve better than a restaurant visit. It wasn’t that Anduin disliked the idea of a nice meal out with him so much as he was worried they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off one another. When he arrived at the station, he saw Varian waiting by the stop, having actually parked and walked out to come greet him instead of waiting in the car. Though Anduin knew the car well and could have found it without issue, he appreciated the gesture and knew it would have been paramount to his safety had Varian actually been a near-stranger.

He let him pull him into a hug, careful not to get lip gloss on his coat, and then followed him to the car. It was a nice car – he’d taken the fancier one he’d rarely driven with Anduin when he was still living at home – and Anduin couldn’t help but smile at the fact that, evidently, Varian was trying to impress him. They drove in peaceful quiet to the house, Varian asking him a few questions about his day but otherwise letting the drive be a gentle hush before the storm.

As they paused at the stop light that led to their street, waiting for the light to change so they could make the turn, Anduin startled when he felt a warm hand caress his thigh, about three quarters of the way up, just under the hem of his skirt. One glance at Varian and the smirk he was wearing said everything. Oh gods help him he probably wasn’t even going to make it inside the house.

Varian took the left turn expertly once the light turned green and slowly drove down the long street that led to their little culdesac, not seeming to be in any rush to arrive home. He did seem, however, to be in a rush to get in Anduin’s proverbial pants because the hand on his thigh was climbing higher and all Anduin could think to do was spread his legs to make room. When he did, Varian made a small sound, mostly breath, and Anduin knew he definitely wasn’t going to make it inside the house before he came.

The advance of Varian’s hand up his thigh only paused, briefly, when he brushed the satin of his panties, but then he was turning his hand in what space there was between his legs so that he could grind his knuckles gently against Anduin’s clit. He mewled, rocking into the touch, and only distantly was aware that they were less than a block from the house. His movements were firm but not nearly enough to get Anduin off, and as they reached the house and Varian needed both hands to back into the garage, Anduin couldn’t stop the little whine he made at the loss. Finally parked, Varian clicked for the garage door to close and undid his seatbelt before turning and tracing one hand up Anduin’s thigh and unclipping his seatbelt with the other.

His fingers returned to the apex of his thighs and Varian groaned. “You’re already so wet and I’ve barely touched you,” he murmured, something deeply reverent in his voice, “Can I get my fingers on you properly, please?”

Anduin whined. “I’m your pet, daddy. Touch me how you please and I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to.”

Varian simply growled in reply and slipped his fingers beneath the side of his thong to brush his wet lips. “You’re so fucking wet, kitten. This all for me?” he teased as he slid his fingers lower to prod at his entrance.

“A-all yours daddy.” Anduin mewled loudly as Varian shoved two fingers into him, bucking into the touch and shaking with the effort of keeping his legs spread.

Shifting in his seat to fully face him, Varian worked his fingers deep inside him, curling and prodding and twisting them until he found that spot that made Anduin scream, and then abusing it over and over and over. He managed to slip his thumb under the fabric of his panties as well and brushed over his large clit, circling it and massaging it just right to make him hurdle rapidly toward the edge of orgasm.

“Ah! Daddy I’m... I’m--” he cut off with a gasp as Varian pulled away and he whined at the loss of stimulation.

“Did I give you permission to come?” Varian growled and Anduin shook his head with a whimper, unable to speak. “I didn’t think so. But you were going to ask for permission weren’t you, baby? Because you’re so good?”

Anduin couldn’t entirely tell if he was teasing or simply guiding him in how he _should_ have behaved, but either way he was grateful it wasn’t straight to punishment. “I promise I’ll ask, daddy. I promise I’ll be good.”

“Hmm, good girl. Now, I believe you said something about wanting to ride me?” He opened the glove compartment and dug a condom out of a small box that was there. From the look of it, it was new, and Anduin thrilled to know Varian had bought condoms just for them to fuck in the car with. “Get those panties out of the way, kitten, I wanna watch that pussy stretch around me.”

Varian was undoing his pants and shoving them down just enough to get out his cock and the minute that beautiful cock was available Anduin couldn’t stop himself from leaning over in want of getting his mouth on it. With a chuckle from Varian, he was guided away but his fear that he was in trouble only lasted until he say the warm, hungry look in the man’s eyes and knew it was impatience that had led him to push him away. From just one look, he knew Varian wanted nothing more than to be inside him and didn’t have a shred of patience for feeling his mouth first, not now anyway. Anduin, resolved to go down on him later that night, slipped his panties off and hiked up his skirt so he could straddle Varian’s lap as the man pushed his chair back enough to make room.

It took a little bit of awkward arranging, the driver’s seat of a sports car not exactly designed for sex, but eventually Anduin was leaning back, knees on either side of Varian’s hips and one hand on the steering wheel, as he slowly sank down on Varian’s cock. It was thick and long and absolutely divine as he slid down, slowly burying it in his guts, and when he finally came to rest against Varian’s hips he could feel it pressed right up to his cervix. Distantly, he wondered how it was he had been born female, given the length of Varian’s cock, and thought perhaps he’d been unintended, a poorly timed pull-out, but then Varian was guiding him up and dragging him back down and the nature of his own conception mattered little.

“Oh fuck,” he whined as he dragged himself back up only to drop down again, the friction of that thick cock against his tight walls driving him mad and also rapidly toward orgasm once again. He knew to ask this time, but that didn’t make it’s rapid approach any less surprising. “Fuck daddy, please can I come? Can I please come?”

“Heh, already? Damn baby this must be good for you, hmm?” Varian teased, rolling his hips up to add that extra pressure against his cervix and give him such strong shakes he was surprised he didn’t just collapse, “Okay baby, that’s a good kitten. Come for me.”

There wasn’t a moment of hesitation for him between receiving instructions and following through, and he came ear-ringingly, heart-poundingly hard the moment he’d been given permission. Despite his trembling and shaking, though, he did his best to keep riding Varian, forcing his hips to continue moving despite the overstimulation and if the way Varian groaned and huffed was anything to go by, it was a good show. Varian leaned back in his seat, planting his feet, and used what little movement he had available to him to fuck into Anduin when he started to lose steam. As if the pressure against his g-spot and cervix wasn’t enough to make the whole experience feel good even after he’d already come, Varian decided to bring down one hand to play with his clit as well and he smirked when Anduin cried out.

“Think you can come again for me, kitten?” he asked, slowing his thrusts and encouraging Anduin to slow down as well.

“I... I’m not sure daddy. I don’t normally come more than-- ah! M-more than once,” Anduin answered honestly, and though he didn’t mention it, his thighs were getting tired and he wasn’t sure he wanted to drag this out much longer.

“Is it coming again or continuing to ride me that’s the issue?” Varian seemed able to read his mind, and before Anduin had even admitted aloud that his thighs were mainly the problem, the door was open and Varian was motioning him out. “Hands on the hood, ass in the air. You’re flexible enough for that right?”

Anduin nodded. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”

With and entirely unintentional mewl, he slipped off of Varian’s cock and hopped out of the car. The minute he was there, standing before the hood, however, some deeply ingrained part of him told him he was, under no circumstances, to ever touch the car. He’d gotten in trouble for it too many times as a kid, mucking up a good wash and wax with his fingerprints, and so instead of bending over like he’d been instructed he simply stood there looking at it.

Behind him, Varian chuckled and closed the door before twining his hand in Anduin’s hair and pushing him down over the hood so quickly he barely had time to catch himself on his forearms. “I thought I told out to bend over, kitten?”

“I-I didn’t... I--” Anduin cut off with a moan when Varian mounted him without ceremony, his already large cock feeling even more massive in this position and thus utterly robbing Anduin of anything he could have responded with.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Varian groaned, rolling his hips gently a few times before building up to a brutal pace. “Yeah, fuck, I’ve been dreaming about fucking you like this since we met.”

Between his gasps and moans, Anduin managed a weak “Daddy, please,” until his mind went white and blank with how damn _good_ it felt to be fucked rough like this. The hand in his hair tightened, pushing his head down further until his face was pressed into the hot hood of the car, and Varian’s other hand was fumbling with his skirt at the front in order to get his fingers on his clit again.

“I think you can come for me again, can’t you baby? You gonna be a good little girl for daddy and come on my cock again?”

“Y-yes sir,” he whined, pushing back into Varian’s thrusts and just letting himself feel everything.

The hot metal against his face, smearing his makeup, the tight grip against his scalp, the deep ache of Varian pounding his cervix, the lightning pleasure of his fingers on his clit, the pleasure shooting up his spine every time he hit his g-spot... it all mixed and melded into one, throbbing, growing, desperate need that tightened and tightened within him until he thought he would burst. At the last minute, as he was oh so close to climaxing, he remembered he was supposed to ask.

“Daddy, please can I come? Please, I need to come!” he begged, shaking hard from both the immense pleasure of it all and how hard he was trying to hold himself back.

“Yeah kitten, come for me. Come on, that’s it, wanna feel you come on my c-cock,” Varian replied, grunting his words like they were hard to get out, and if the way his hips were losing rhythm and his fingers were moving all the more desperately on his clit was any indication, Anduin wasn’t the only one on the precipice of orgasm.

It not not more than a couple thrusts for Anduin to tumble over the edge, body trembling and cunt pulsing around Varian’s cock as he came for a second time in a handful of minutes. This time though, he wasn’t fucked through it into oversensitivity. No, this time Varian howled and groaned as his hips stuttered and he came deep within Anduin, letting the pulsing of his cunt milk him through the orgasm. They stayed there in the garage, bent over the hood of Varian’s sports car, for a time, nothing but their heavy breaths and occasional moans filling the space, until finally Varian got up the energy to pull out and back away.

“Fuck you’re so good,” Varian said, breaking the silence with his words and the jingle of him doing his pants back up, “Such a sweet little thing.”

Anduin’s legs got weaker at that statement, and he was honestly a little surprised he didn’t straight up collapse. “You’re pretty good yourself, daddy. I... I have definitely never come that hard in my life, never mind twice.”

Varian chuckled, helping Anduin back onto his feet and, when his legs proved uncooperative, simply picking him up and carrying him into the house. Apparently Varian had managed to pocket his keys at some point during their encounter, and unlocked the door into the house without issue even with Anduin in his arms. Giggling into the man’s shoulder, Anduin laid kisses on his neck in thanks for the pampering.

“You sure do know how to spoil a girl,” Anduin said, kissing up to his jaw and nuzzling into his neck.

“I think you more than earned it, kitten,” Varian replied, kicking his shoes off, hanging his keys up and heading into the kitchen all without ever putting Anduin down.

Anduin let himself doze in Varian’s arms, comfortable and safe, and it wasn’t until he was being softly deposited on the couch that he even realized he’d started to actually fall asleep. Varian laughed softly as he pet through his hair, and Anduin hoped he wouldn’t notice the clip in extensions he’d use to make himself look more femme.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he tried to sit up.

“Don’t worry about it, kitten. How about I order us something to eat and you just rest here, okay? Any requests?”

Anduin hummed, giving him a sleepy smile. “Just no meat for me, please. Other than that I’m not picky and I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Alright, vegetarian I can work with,” Varian replied, laying a soft kiss on his forehead, “I’ll go see what’s on offer and then I’ll be right back.”

For a little bit, while Anduin lay there half asleep on the couch, he wondered why Varian had to go anywhere at all when he could just order food on his phone. It wasn’t until he heard the door to the garage open and close twice that he remembered Varian leaving his phone in the car, and wondered if it was too late to ask Varian to grab his purse. When Varian returned to the living room, though, he seemed to once again have read Anduin’s mind as was carrying said bag with him while he scrolled through something on his phone.

“I got your purse and your panties, figured you might want them at some point,” Varian said casually as if it wasn’t out of the ordinary, though Anduin supposed after what they’d just done it wasn’t really that strange either.

“Thanks, that’ll make sitting on this couch more comfortable for sure,” Anduin replied, internally cringing at the thought of sitting on leather with a bare pussy. Gross.

Varian snorted, laughing softly as he shook his head. “I’ve ordered for us, should be here in about 40 minutes. Care to join me in the kitchen for a glass of wine?”

“Only if it comes with a side of conversation,” Anduin replied coyly, getting up from the couch and stretching.

“Of course.” Varian sounded distracted though, and one glance at the way his eyes were fixed to the hem of Anduin’s skirt revealed why.

Really, it shouldn't thrill him the way it did to see such obvious signs of Varian’s attraction to him, but he supposed he’d always been a little self-conscious of his body and knowing he was found so distractingly attractive was a definite boost to the ego. With a playful giggle, he took Varian’s arm and guided him back into the kitchen.

A few moments later he found himself standing in the nicely adorned kitchen, leaning against the island for lack of a desire to sit without cleaning up between his legs, while Varian rustled around in the pantry for an adequate bottle of wine. What, specifically, he was looking for was a mystery to Anduin, but he got the sense that he had something very specific in mind and wasn’t quite managing to find it. Eventually he returned, looking a little defeated but holding a bottle nonetheless.

“Not the one I was looking for but it will do. I hope you like malbecs?” Varian asked as he searched for a corkscrew and, upon finding one, made a triumphant noise that was downright too adorable for a man of Varian’s stature.

“I do like malbecs, they’re one of my favourites,” Anduin sort of bluffed. They were, in fact, his absolute favourite and he had a whole list of specific wineries that he liked on his phone but he knew that if he said too much he risked either coming off as fake or, worse yet, Varian might finally put the pieces of who he really was together.

“What is your number one favourite, then? For future reference,” Varian asked as he worked to open the bottle and find a pair of glasses. The ones he pulled down were nice the crystal, Anduin noticed, and was once again a little taken aback by how hard Varian was trying to impress him.

“I think my number one fave would be a carmenere, a little sweet and a little earthy if you can find it,” he replied easily. Though the wine type was different and his specifications a little to the left, he was still essentially just telling the truth, which made the lie slide off the tongue easy as anything.

Varian smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind. Here.”

He held out a glass and Anduin took it happily, swirling the wine to let it breathe and taking in the scent. It was a good one, a very good one, and immediately Anduin knew where Varian’s hesitation to open this bottle had come from – this was Anduin’s favourite wine and he’d likely been saving it for when he came home next. That thought filled his chest with some deep, foreign affection and sadness, the thought that Varian had bought this and kept it aside for him while he waited for him to return even though it had been months. He wanted to feel guilt, and he did, but what overwhelmed him was love, and a type he’d never felt toward his father before. Trying to distract himself, he took a sip of the wine, but as the rich tannin and earth notes spread over his tongue like an oil slick he felt himself overcome.

He needed to show Varian his love, and now.

Trying to reign in his emotions and bide his time, he took another, considering taste of the wine and let it rest of his palate for a moment before placing the glass down on the counter. “This is very nice wine, thank you,” he whispered, looking up at Varian through his lashes.

“I’m glad you like it,” Varian replied, though Anduin noticed the slight melancholy in the words and his eyes that betrayed his real thoughts: he’d been saving it for someone who never showed.

Well, that did it. Anduin would distract him and show him how much he appreciated the gesture, both of offering the wine now and saving it for him all this time. Stepping around the counter to approach Varian, he found himself strangely nervous. It wasn’t that he hadn’t done this before, or even the size of the man that was intimidating him, but rather that somehow this was the most honest he’d been with him since this whole thing really got started and he was now intimately aware of how much he loved him, and how much his rejection would hurt when he learned the truth about his identity.

Trying to shake the fear of that inevitable conflict, he reached out and lighted his hand on Varian’s belt, looking up at him through his lashes. “Let me show my appreciation?”

Varian swallowed visibly. “I’m not sure I’ll get hard so soon after coming but go for it,” he replied, voice strained and sounding weak.

Oh, it was a power trip like no other to hear him sounding so wrecked after just the offer of a blow job and Anduin felt a little bit like he was on cloud nine as he sank to his knees and started to open the man’s belt. He felt electric, buzzing with some sort of anticipation or want or even need to do this, to serve Varian this way, and when his fingers finally closed around warm, soft flesh he was powerless to stop the needy whimper that left his throat. Heart pounding, he leaned forward to lick at the head, the soft length not quite so large now as it had been before and tasting of skin and musk and (faintly) the condom he’d worn earlier. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out, and took the head inside to suckle on it, to savour it, and the deep sound Varian made in reply sent a shock up his spine.

Soft, he was easier to open his throat around and though he savoured the slow descent, he was also impatient to feel his pubes tickle his nose, to know he’d taken him as deep as he could. Once he had, he closed his eyes and let himself rest there, enjoying the way his cock was long enough to shut off his breathing and the way the petal-soft skin felt against his tongue. When his lungs started to protest, he drew back all the way off and swallowed, massaging his length with a hand while he was not touching with his mouth, then returned his mouth to once again take him all the way. He repeated this a number of times, heat pooling between his legs at the pleasure of the submission and the way Varian stroked through his hair and cooed at him, and when his jaw got sore he decided to swap deepthroating him for kitten licks and a firm grip of his hand.

He drew back the foreskin to lick over the head of his cock, savouring his taste and the groan he responded with, but no matter his efforts he didn’t seem to be getting any more than half-hard. That was fine, really – so long as he enjoyed the ministrations Anduin was happy to continue pleasuring him, though he did find himself mildly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to taste the man’s come. Varian eventually tired of his touches, still only partially hard, and gently guided him away by his hair, chuckling when Anduin whined.

“That’s enough of that for now, kitten. I don’t think I’m going to be able to get hard again for a little while and I don’t wanna ruin the chance to fuck you later,” Varian said softly, petting over his hair, “You did a very good job though, would you like a treat for being such a good little kitten for me?”

Anduin’s eyebrows knit together. “But I didn’t make you come.”

“It’s not about me coming, darling, it’s about how well you submitted and served. You did very well and thus I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” he teased, but Anduin knew despite the humour in his tone that he was being entirely serious.

“I... trust your judgment, daddy,” he replied, rising on stiff knees and weak legs, neither the time spent kneeling nor the severity of his desire helping him stay upright.

Thankfully, Varian helped him up and, before Anduin could quite register what was happening, swapped their positions such that he was bent over the counter with Varian kneeling behind him. Shoving his skirt out of the way, Varian wasted no time in getting his mouth on him, tongue lapping over his folds and dipping into his entrance like he was the finest treat. Anduin moaned, legs shaking as they gave out and left him dependent on the counter for support, and when Varian licked down to play with his clit while plunging two fingers into him he was grateful that he was laying on something so solid. Gods help him but Varian was very good with his tongue, swirling over his clit with just the right pressure and speed to drive the heat in him higher and higher without being too much or the wrong side of painfully pleasurable.

He curled his fingers inside him, seeking that spot that would almost certainly make him come, and when he found it he didn’t stop abusing it for a second, pushing and massaging and thrusting his fingers against it all while lightly suckling on his clit enough to drive him mad. Anduin was trembling, pleasure racing up his spine too fast and too overwhelming for him to really keep up with and he barely registered he was close in time to ask for permission to come. Varian hummed an affirmative against him, the vibrations only rocketing him closer to orgasm all the faster, and soon he was mewling and whining into the cool surface of the counter as he came on Varian’s tongue and fingers. He meant to say something, to thank him for the treat, but before he was really able to get his brain back into a place where words were possible the doorbell rang.

Anduin jumped, heart hammering in his chest like he was about to get caught doing something wrong, but all Varian did was sigh and stand up.

“That’s probably our food. I’ll go get it, you wait right here, kitten. I’m not done with you.” He gave Anduin a light slap on his ass before trotting off toward the front door.

Once again, Anduin let himself doze while he overheard the exchange at the door, the food had been payed for already so it was just the matter of the hand off, and then Varian was returning and Anduin forced himself to rouse just a little and look over his shoulder at him. Varian went about putting the food containers in the oven to keep them warm and Anduin watched as he did so with a familiarity and warmth – he hated to admit it, but it was endearing to see him behave around “Daphne” the way he used to around Anduin. That similarity ended fairly abruptly, however, when Varian returned to him and, without any pause, stuffed three fingers into him, making him mewl and whine and collapse back onto the counter.

Varian chuckled. “Gods you sound so good when I do that to you. It’s like you’re dying for it every time I touch you.”

“Because I am,” Anduin managed between his whimpered breaths as Varian worked him open on expert fingers.

“I bet you are, kitten, after not getting to touch yourself for almost three whole days,” Varian teased, kneeling down to lick over him again.

For all he wanted to make a quip that reminded Varian that said period of abstinence was his fault, the words wouldn’t come to his tongue and all he seemed to be able to do was moan and mewl as Varian went about lapping at his clit again. It wasn’t long before he found himself begging to come, body tense and exhausted from the effort of holding himself back and when he was finally allowed he wondered how he’d ever found sex pleasurable in the past because honestly, nothing he’d felt before came close to this.

As Anduin lay against the counter, ears ringing and mind buzzing from his fourth orgasm of the night, he didn’t notice Varian had left until he returned with a slightly damp cloth to help clean him up. He wiped up the spit and slick between his legs delicately, careful to not be rough with the towel, and then patted him dry with the corner of the cloth he hadn’t dampened. Finally, he went about helping Anduin back into his panties and getting him seated at the island before popping out to put the towel away and rinse out his mouth.

Soon enough, Varian returned and served them dinner, Anduin enjoying the tofu and egg fried rice along with the remains of his half-forgotten wine, and as he sat there eating and drinking and conversing, he wondered if, somehow, there was a way he could keep this and drop the disguise, or if doing so would not only ruin his sugar baby gig, but also his relationship with his father. He shook the thought off, focusing on his wine (a second glass, at Varian’s behest) and the hunger in Varian’s gaze when he looked at him. Feeling coy, he crossed one leg over the other and shifted so the hem of his skirt rode up his thigh, and the way Varian’s eyes traced the movement felt like a brand on his skin. He knew, then, that though dinner may be over their night was far from it, and he was more than excited to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to finish up this fic (hopefully soon) and I hope y'all like the ending I have planned ;) Thanks so much for reading and, as always, kudos and comments mean the world to me ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update the tags when I publish the next chapter and hopefully it will fit into two chapters lol. Thanks so much for reading and, as always, kudos and comments are cheese for the writing mouse in my brain!


End file.
